Sorry Teme
by gaarablack
Summary: it's a love the way you lie inspire fic. fem Sasuke, and some fem Deidara. Sasuke, and Naruto meets at a club, and it's love at first sight but when Naruto gets piss at Sasuke how will it this story end?
1. Love Hurts

You know being drag out of your house by your siblings, and force into a skirt, and tank top ain't how I wanted to spend my Saturday night.

"Come on Sasuke."  
My brother Itachi said me dragging out of the car. I growled.

"Stop it!"

I snapped pulling out of his grip.

"Well your taking forever."  
Kiba said pushing me forward. We were in line to get into this new club that they all wanted to go to. I picked up my speed so they stop pulling, and pushing me. When we got inside we found a table to meet up at.

"Let's dance!"  
My cousin Shisui said. I shook my head sitting down at the table.

"No thanks."  
I said. He pouted.

"Come on it'll be fun."

"No."  
I said simply.

"Sasuke your no fun."  
My best friend Neji said.

"I didn't even want to come I was forced."  
I said glaring at everyone. They scratched the back of their heads nervously, and chuckled nervously as well.

"So you're just gonna stay here?"  
Itachi asked. I nodded.

"Ok well find us if you need us."  
Neji said walking away with everyone. I yawned, and laid my head down on the table.

'I'm so tired. Maybe I'll sleep for a few minutes.'

I thought closing my eyes. The song 'Love the way you lie' came on.

{Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts}

I felt like I was being watched so I picked up my head. Looking around I found the person who was staring at me. He had sun blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, was wearing black jeans, and an orange shirt. He stared at me for few more seconds then looked to his friends I guess.

"Hmm?"

I said out loud laying my head back down.

{I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight}

"Tired?"  
A voice I didn't recognize asked. I looked to see the guy who was staring at me sitting at my table. I nodded.

"Yeah."  
I said through a yawn. His hand brushed away my hair.

"You look like you didn't sleep last night."  
He said now caressing my cheek.

"I didn't actually."  
I added. He looked at me weirdly.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Yeah really."  
I told him. He nodded, and removed his hand from my cheek. I missed the warmth his hand left.

"So why are you here?"  
He asked.

"My brother, and friends made me."  
I said laying head back down again.

{I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength}

I started singing to the song feeling relaxed for some reason.

{Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts}

"You like this song?"  
The man asked making me realized I don't even know his name.

"What's your name?"  
I asked. He blinked.

"Oh! I'm sorry it's Naruto Uzumaki I'm twenty-six, and you?"

"Sasuke I'm twenty-one."  
He nodded.

"Well?"

"Well what?"  
I asked. He chuckled.

"The song? Do you like it?"

"Yeah I do… but I just don't get it."  
I said.

"Well it is telling a story, and the video for it explains it pretty well to."  
I shook my head.

"I know that but what I don't get is why? Why would you want to be with someone who hurts you?"  
I asked. He sighed.

"It's like that for the both some them he loves her, he hurts her, she loves him, she hurts him. They can't get out of it no matter how much they want to… no matter how much they wish not to love each other. Listen."

He said.

{Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over it controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window "pain"

"I don't get it?"  
I said.

"Promises. They promise to stop, the guy swore to stop hitting her but she also hits him."

"I still don't get it. How could they love each other if all they do is hurt the other?"

This was confusing I don't get it! Naruto chuckled lightly his finger tracing the lines in my palm.

"To them it was yesterday that it happened so today it doesn't matter at all…"

"But that's the thing why would you just forget it after what happened the other day? You hurt him, and he hurts you so bad, and why would the girl love the way he lies to her?"

"Sasuke life isn't simple for some people, and love… some people love is hurtful I guess."  
I nodded. I still didn't get it but I got it a little better then before. Love is weird.

{I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna

_[Chorus - Rihanna:]_  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie}

"Would you like to dance?"  
Naruto asked after the song ended. I nodded. The next song was love the second part of 'Love the way you lie.'

{On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright  
then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
even angels have their wicked schemes}

I rapped my arms around his neck, and he rapped his around my waist. I gave him a small smile as we slow danced to the song. He pulled me closer to him till our bodies were pressed against each other.

"Should I try to explained this song?"  
He whispered in my ear. I shivered slightly his breath so warm against my ear.

"No."  
I replied. I bit my bottom lip looking him in the eyes. There was something about him that made me think our lives were going to change forever.

"Sasuke."  
Naruto said tilting my head up more, and kissed me on the lips.

{Now there's gravel in our voices  
glass is shattered from the fight  
in this tug of war, you'll always win  
even when I'm right  
'cause you feed me fables from your hand  
with violent words and empty threats  
and it's sick that all these battles  
are what keeps me satisfied}

I pulled away for air panting. His smile was so kind I loved it I wanted to see it every day for the rest of my life. I pulled his lips back to mine. The kiss was deeper compare to the first that was lightly, and loving this one had more lust in it.

{This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
hush baby, speak softly, tell me that you're awfully sorry  
that you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
so I can push you off me  
try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy}

"Come back to my place."  
It wasn't a question it was an order that I followed. He took my hand leading me out of the club to an orange Jeep. The drive was quiet but wasn't awkward. He stopped at a big expense looking house like my families but more modern.

"This is where you live?"  
I asked. He opened my door for me as I gazed at his home.

"Yeah just me though."  
He said. He put his hand on the small of my back leading me up the steps, and into the house. As soon as the door closed his arms were rapped around my waist, and kissing my neck.

"Naruto…"  
I moaned. He sucked, and bit my neck leaving marks I'm sure. His hands went to the bottom of my skirt pulling it up to show my thighs. I turned in his arms to face him. I rapped my arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss that went to make-out real fast. He picked me up rapping my legs around his waist. My back hit the wall hard making me hiss in pain, and accidentally bite his tongue. He pulled back staring at the blood that was left on my lips.

"I'm… sorry…"  
I panted. He kissed me again. I licked up the blood from his tongue making him moan. He pulled me off of the wall, and dropped me on a couch. I looked up at him feeling nothing but lust inside of me I was hot, I sweating like crazy, and I so aroused. I stood on my knees attacking his neck. He laid me down with him on top, and started ripping my clothes off. Oh well they were Deidara's anyways. After I had nothing left on he start taking his off. He attacked my neck again, then he went down to my breast. He warm licked my cold nipple making me shiver. He started sucking, and lightly biting it next. The whole time making me moans like crazy.

"Are you ready?"  
He asked me. I nodded rapping my legs around his waist his member poking at my entrance. He shoved himself into me making hiss in pain. I bit my tongue to keep myself from screaming when he grabbed my face roughly.

"Don't hold back I want to hear you scream, and then I want to hear scream in pleasure."  
He said then let go of my face. He pulled himself out of me then shoved back into me. I scream in pain it hurt as much as the last one. He kept that up making me scream in pain till after a couple more time it started feeling good.

"Naruto!  
I scream in pleasure.

"That's what I want to hear."  
He said into my ear. I moaned loudly my red hair sticking to my face from all the sweat.

"Oh Sasuke!"  
He moaned. He turned us over putting me on top. I moved my hips to keep us going he met my thrust as well. His eyes would go from my face, to my breast, and back to my face. I leaned down capturing his lips in mine.

"You're a… perv… aren't… you?"

I asked through pants. I felt like I was so close to my climax that my breathing getting harder, and harder.

"May…be."  
He panted to. He thrusted into me faster making me go over the edge. I screamed in pleasure as I released. I panted on his chest as he kept thrusting into me till he cum inside of me. Then we were both just panting in each other's arms. I looked up at him my eyes kinda glazed over. He smiled at me his hands rubbing my back.

"You were good."  
He said flipping us over again.

"So were you."  
I said. He kissed my lips lightly.

"Your going out with me."  
Again it wasn't a question it was statement. I nodded tiredly. My eyes felt heavy, and my body wanted to shut off.

"Sleep now Teme."  
Naruto said pulling a blanket over us. I let sleep take over me, and for the first time in a long time I slept through the night. When I woke up I wasn't in the room I fell a sleep in I was in a bedroom on a large bed.

"Where am I?"  
I asked rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"So you're a wake?"  
I looked seeing Naruto coming out of the bathroom I guess cause he was wet, and had only a towel on. I nodded.

"You moved me?"

I asked. He nodded.

"Yes. I didn't want to leave my girlfriend alone in a house this big."

I smirked.

"Your girlfriend?"  
He chuckled climbing over the bed to me.

"Yes you are mine now remember?"  
He asked kissing my lips. I nodded.

"I know."

I stared into his eyes I was falling in love with him.

{Five months later}

"Sasuke are you ok?"  
Itachi asked me. I had just fallen off the step latter at our new home trying to fix a light bulb.

"Yeah… ow just sore."  
I said rubbing my back. He chuckled picking me up bridal style.

"Teme you have to be more careful with stuff like this you could've been seriously injured."

"I know Naruto I'll try."  
I kissed his lips. He laid me on the couch, and climbed over me deepening the kiss.

"Naruto."  
I moaned. His hands trailed down my thighs massaging them. Someone cleared his or her throat breaking us apart.

"Are we interrupting?"

Itachi asked holding a box. I pushed Naruto off of me to stand but ended up hissing in pain.

"Don't get up."  
Naruto ordered making me lay back down.

"What happened?"  
Neji asked.

"I fell off of the step latter, and hurt myself. Opps."

I said. He shook his head sighing.

"Be careful."

He said.

"I know Naruto already told me that."  
I said pouting.

"We'll start unloading more."  
Deidara said. My brother, his best friend Deidara, and my cousin Shisui had came over to help us move, which I'm happy for but I can't help cause I hurt myself. When everything was unloaded from the truck did our siblings left. Naruto looked to me with concerned.

"What's wrong pouting Teme?"  
He asked. I pouted with my arms crossed.

"I hate not being of any help."  
I said. He chuckled.

"Don't worry you could be plenty of help to me."  
He said seductively in my ear. I blushed, and moaned when he touched me down there.

"Naruto…"

He smirked against my ear.

"Shall we?"

{A year later}

Me, and Naruto had been dating for a year, and a half now but something's been going on Naruto seems a little bit angry lately.

"Sasuke where is my damn phone."  
He growled. I grabbed it off of the kitchen counter.

"Right here."  
I said handing it to him. He snatched it out of my hand roughly.

"Why was it there?"  
He asked.

"You put it there when you got home."  
I said.

"Ha!"

He laughed.

"What?"  
I asked.

"You just move my stuff around whenever you want you just like hiding stuff from me."

"What!?"  
He put his face next to mine.

"You heard me. You've been doing things that just pisses me off."

"Like what!?"  
I demanded. He turned away from me.

"Forget it."  
He said. I was getting worried Naruto hadn't been himself why?"

"Naruto what's wrong?"  
I asked in my normal voice now.

"Fuck off."  
He said then slammed the bedroom door in my face. My hand went to my aching stomach.

"Its ok daddy's just stressed."  
I said to my unborn child. I was six months pregnant I was so happy when I heard, and so was Naruto but in the past month he been so angry.

"Daddy's just stressed."  
I said again trying to convince myself. I smelt something burning remembering that it was dinner I ran to the kitchen opened the oven, and grabbed the casserole but the potholder slipped out of my right hand burning it. I screamed in pain, and dropped the casserole. It shattered. Tears slid down my cheeks as I tried not to cry but the burn hurt so much.

"What was that!?"  
Naruto shouted. He came into the room with murder in his eyes. I held my hand out showing him the burn.

"I… I burned myself."  
I cried. I hate mood swings they were making me an emotional mess. He took my hand roughly examining it.

"How the hell did you do this?"  
He demanded. He grabbed a handful of my hair pulling it down.

"Ow! Naruto!"  
I shouted trying to make him let go. He stared at the mess on the floor.

"You are so stupid!"  
He pushed me. I grabbed the counter to keep myself from falling.

"Naruto what the hell is wrong with you!?"

I shouted. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt pain in my left cheek. Naruto had slapped me, and hard.

"Don't shout at me. Clean this up."  
He ordered. I hic-upped.

"You hit… you hit me."  
I cried covering my cheek.

"Sasuke clean this up."  
He said again. I walked past him grabbing my coat, and purse.

"Where are you going?"  
He asked. I looked back at him with tear filled eyes.

"I'm leaving."  
I said. Before I could walk out the door I was dragged back in by the hair.

"No your not. I didn't say you could leave."

"Naruto let go damn it! You're hurting me!"  
I shouted. He pulled my hair to him so I looking him in the eyes.

"You're not leaving."  
He quietly said but sent shivers down my spine.

"Why are you so angry now!? Why!?"  
I shouted again. He pushed me away making me fall, and land on the glass coffee table. It broke under me.

"Sasuke… Sasuke I am so…"  
I screamed in pain my stomach hurt, and it was bleeding from the shards of glass.

"OW!"  
I screamed again. Naruto picked me carefully, and rushed me to the hospital. The next two hours were the worst of my life I lost the baby.

"Sasuke I heard I-I-I I'm so sorry."  
Naruto rambled. I had cried for over an hour, and was nowhere near being done.

"Why…? Why Naruto? Why did you push me?"  
I asked. He looked down his bangs covering his face.

"I was so mad I thought I was losing you Sasuke… I'm so sorry I didn't want to lose our child."

He pulled me into his arms his tears falling freely on my shoulder as did mine on his.

"I love you."  
I whispered."

"I love you."  
He said back. I cried for the rest of the day in his arms.

{Two months later}

I woke up late at night Naruto was still a sleep so I got out of bed quietly. I made my way to the room next-door the baby's room. It was all done it was painted, it had furniture, it had toys, clothes, diapers, and the blanket my mom had made for me before I was born. The only thing it didn't have was the baby that would've been born within the month but… I lost it when Naruto pushed me into the table. I didn't blame him for it he was mad, and I made it worst by trying to leave. I covered my face trying to stop the tears with no luck just like always.

"Sasuke why do you torture yourself?"  
Naruto asked from the doorway. I looked to him trying to smile.

"Because it's my fault I couldn't keep it safe."

I said. He pulled me into his arms shushing me.

"It is my fault for getting upset for no reason I promised that will never happened again Teme."

I nodded. I nuzzled my face into his chest more staining his shirt with my tears.

"I love you."  
He said kissing my head.

"I… love you."  
I hic-upped again.

{Four months later}

Naruto opened my door helping me out of the car.

"Thanks."  
I said. I stood my tipy toes kissing him. He led me inside the club his friend Gaara was having his birthday party at. When we got inside Deidara attacked me into a hug.

"Sasuke! I missed you! I haven't seen you in the longest time, and I'm so sorry about the baby, and that I wasn't here for you."

"Its ok Deidara you were out of town don't worry about it."  
I told him. She pulled away giving me her kind smile.

"Hell let's party!"

She exclaimed trying to change the subject. I nodded.

"Gaara!"  
I shouted over the loud music. He looked to me, and smiled.

"Hey Sasuke how you doing?"

He asked. I handed him the paper bag.

"Happy birthday I hope you like it."  
I said. He took, and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks. Hey Naruto what's up?"  
He asked him. I spotted my brother with a wave by to the boys I headed over to him.

"Hey sis."

Itachi said kissing my head.

"Sasori?"

I asked Deidara.

"He's with Hidan, and Kisame he'll join us later."  
She said. I nodded. After talking with them for a while I went to get a drink. On the way I bumped into Naruto.

"Where were you?"  
He asked his breath reeking with alcohol.

"Your breath reeks of alcohol."  
I said. He grabbed my upper arms roughly making me wince in pain.

"Where were you?"  
He repeated.

"I was with Itachi, and Deidara again.  
I said trying to get him to let go of my arm. He pulled to him.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not Naruto! Ow you're hurting me!"  
I said. He let go of my arm, and kissed me roughly. I pushed him away.

"Naruto stop it that hurt."

"Sasuke don't…"

"Don't what Naruto? Just stop ok? Just… just leave me alone till your not so angry anymore ok?"  
I said walking away. I could feel his eyes on my back as I made my through the crowd to the bar.

"What would you like?"  
The bartender asked. I put my face in hands.

"A beer."  
I said. He gave to me saying it was on the house.

"Thank you."

"Shark bait that you?"  
Only one-person use to call me that.

"Suigetsu?"  
I said turning to him. He smiled his shark like showing like he use to in high school.

"Yup how have you been Baby?"  
I giggled. Suigetsu use to have a crush on me in school so he use to always call me Shark bait because he thinks of himself as a shark for some reason, and I always made him tempted, or something like that.

"Suigetsu I haven't seen you since we graduated! How are you?"  
I asked hugging him. He hugged me back.

"Great! I'm a blacksmiths now."

"That's great. But what are you doing here?"  
I asked.

"I am here for Gaara's birthday."

"You know Gaara?"  
I asked. He nodded.

"Yes went to the same collage, and he's good friends with a miss Ino who totally hooked us up."  
He said with a cocky grin. I laughed at him. Suigetsu was always able to make me laugh no matter how much I was hurting.

"That's great Suigetsu now that your back from Suna we can hang out again."  
He nodded eagerly.

"Yes I would love to, and you can meet my sexy girl."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yea. That's great, and you can meet my… Naruto!"  
I shouted when he punched Suigetsu. I grabbed his arm before he could punch him again but he ended kicking him in the stomach.

"What the fuck are you doing flirting with my girlfriend?"  
He growled. I tried to pull him away from Suigetsu but he was too strong.

"Naruto stop it!"

I shouted. Suigetsu tried to get out of the way Naruto blows but Naruto wouldn't let him.

"Stop it Naruto! Itachi help!

I shouted when I seen him. Naruto, and Sasori ran over to us putting Naruto in a headlock.

Ok so I have this story up as well but it's Itachi, and fem Gaara but wanted to see if more people would read it if it was a different couple so let's see what happens! Review! Oh and I have this poll up about which couple you'll read fanfic about so please take that as well!


	2. Love Has To End Soon

I ran over to the beaten Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu… I'm so… I'm so sorry. I don't know why…"  
I couldn't stop crying. Naruto had just attacked one of my best friends from high school cause he thought he was flirting with me?

"Do not cry Shark bait I'm… ok… see?"

No he wasn't ok he was coughing up blood.

"Your not ok Suigetsu your coughing blood! Oh god!"

"Sasuke. Sasuke calm down ok?"

Deidara said taking out her phone.

"Hello? I need an ambulance my friend was just beaten up, and coughing up blood hurry."  
She said. I held Suigetsu hand in mine, and looked to Naruto who wasn't around anymore.

"Where's Naruto?"

I asked Itachi.

"He stormed out."  
I looked to Suigetsu Naruto would have to wait. I went in the ambulance with Suigetsu holding his hand the whole time.

"I'm so sorry Suigetsu."  
I apologized for the umpteenth.

"No worries Shark bait it's not your fault."

Again Suigetsu said he forgave me but the thing is Suigetsu would always forgive me even if Naruto's the one to it beat him up. That's just Suigetsu he forgives me, and I know he'll forgive Naruto because Naruto's my boyfriend. I shook my head.

"Naruto attacked you for no reason how can you not be mad at him?"  
I questioned.

"Because you love him I can never hate someone you love."

I cried into my hands again.

"Don't cry!"

He said alarmed. I shook my head.

"I can't Suigetsu. I can't. Naruto been acting weird for the longest time now. He been pissed at me for no reason, he says hurtful things to me, he slapped me once, he pushed me into a glass coffee table making me lose my child, and he attacked you tonight. He's not the same Naruto I met."  
I cried. I haven't told anyone about Naruto changing not even my own brother, and here I am pouring it all out to an old friend.

"Sasuke if he hurts you, you should leave him then."

Suigetsu said taking my hand in his kissing it. Suigetsu's a wonderful guy he's a prince when you know him as well as I do.

"I can't Suigetsu I love him to much."

"Than you need to talk to each other."

The door opened to the ambulance opened, and people came in taking Suigetsu into the ER. I sat in the waiting room thinking about what Suigetsu had said.

'I have to talk to Naruto.'

I thought. Two hours later the nurse came, and told me Suigetsu was going to be ok, and that he can go in the morning. I asked if I could see him she said yes, and took me to his room.

"How you feeling?"  
I asked him. He smiled at me.

"Fine I had worst."  
He had a bandage on his right cheek, his neck was bandage as well, his arms were bandage, and head to.

"Oh god. Suigetsu I am…"

"I forgive you Sasuke let's let it go ok?"  
I nodded. Looking at the clock it said 1:00 I had to get home, and talk to Naruto about this.

"I gotta go I'll be back in the morning."  
I said. He smiled at me.

"Can't wait Shark bait."  
I called a cab to take me home since I had come in the ambulance with Suigetsu.

"Thank you."

I paid the driver. Going inside it was dark.

"Naruto!"  
I called. I turned the lights on finding Naruto in our bedroom staring out the window.

"Yes?"  
He asked not looking at me.

"We need to talk…"

"I don't regret beating the guy up. It's his own fault for flirting with you."  
Naruto's voice sounded so cold.

"It's not just that Naruto you been acting different for a long time now what the hell is wrong?"  
I stood in front of him waiting for his answer. He looked up at me, grabbed my arm pulling me down into a kiss.

"Sasuke I'm sorry for hurting you in the past…"

"It's not just that Naruto you attacked Suigetsu."

"He…"

"He's my high school, he's best friend with Karin, and Juugo to. Them just not Suigetsu. I haven't seen him in years, and you attacked him cause you thought he was flirting with me? Naruto tomorrow I want you to apologize to him."

"I will not apologize to him."

"Naruto why attack Suigetsu like that?"  
I asked. He pushed my aside.

"I don't know why I attacked him like I did but when I saw you two together… when I seen you laughing so much I don't know I snapped I didn't know who he was so I…"

"Well that someone was Suigetsu Hizoki a really close friend of mine whom I haven't seen in a long time. We were in the same class since fourth grade.

"Seems to be more then close friend to me."  
I sighed.

"I'll admit that he had a crush on me in high school but he doesn't anymore…"

"How can you be so sure?"  
Naruto trapped me between the wall, and himself with both hand on the ether side of my head.

"Because before you punched him in the face we were just saying we have together so I can meet his 'girlfriend,' and he could meet you."  
Naruto looked down.

"I'll apologize to him. I'm sorry Sasuke I let my temper to get to me it won't happened again."  
I kissed his lips believing him.

"Thank you."

"Love you Teme."  
He said.

{One month later}

I stared at the time 12:48 am. I been waiting for Naruto to get home since 6:00 pm the time he was suppose to be home.

'Naruto where are you?'

I thought. I was worrying all night. I tired calling him nothing, I tired Gaara he didn't know, and I even tired his work number no answer. I was beginning to really freak out. I heard the front door slam shut. Running to the front room Naruto stood there staring at me.

"What?"  
He asked

"Naruto where have you been?"  
I demanded. I was pissed he said he come straight home but he didn't he was out doing god knows what while I was here worrying sick about him.

"With the guys."  
He snapped. He was drunk I could tell Itachi doesn't get all weird clumsy, slur words drunk he gets piss off kind of drunk. He started walking to our room but I stood in front of him blocking his path.

"You said you were coming straight I been worried sick it's 1:37 am! You could've called, and said won't be home till late, or something."  
I tried to reason but he wasn't really listening to me he was getting annoyed, and was looking anywhere but me.

"Yeah sure whatever."  
He waved his hand, and I saw something on his hand.

"What was that?"  
I asked. He looked at me funny.

"What?"  
He asked harshly. I pointed at his hand. He looked at it, closed it, and glared at me trying to intimate me but I was use to it.

"What's on your hand?"

I asked grabbing it. I examined it. It was number a girl's number.

"Who's Katy?"

I asked. He looked away from me.

"Tsk. it's a number Sasuke don't be stupid."

"I know that Itachi! I want to know why do you have it?"  
I was furious why does he have some girl's number?

"Cause she gave it to me."

"Well did you tell her you have a girlfriend?"

"Didn't come up."  
He took his hand out mine walking past to our room. I glared at him.

"It should've… I'm your girlfriend Naruto why wouldn't you tell her?"

I asked following him into the bedroom.

"Maybe because I didn't want to, maybe because I didn't care that I have you."

"I hate you."

I said quietly.

"What are you going to do about it?"  
He walked away from me. I was pissed as hell I wanted him to know how much he hurts me almost on a daily bases. I ran up to him pushing him forward. I froze not being able to believe what I just did. I heard a thud. Looking to Naruto he was rubbing his face it had hit the wall, and there was blood coming out of his nose. He turned to me with murder in his eyes. He grabbed me by the hair pulling to him.

"What the fuck was that!?"  
He shouted in my face. I winced at the pain in my head but glared at him.

"I pushed you just like you pushed me that time when I pregnant!"  
I spat. He slapped me across the mouth. I tasted blood in my mouth my tongue was bleeding.

"Shut the fuck off you little hoe."  
He snarled. I chuckled darkly.

"I'm the hoe? I been nothing but loyal to you where you been out hitting a bunch of BITCH!"

I screamed pushing him away. He fell back the back of his head hitting a corner of the wall.

"You bitch! I could have any girl I want…"

"Then go!"

I cut him off. I didn't want to deal with this anymore.

"Then I will."  
He said. He touched the back of his head reviling blood.

"Good get out."  
I said throwing some of his clothes from the closet at him. He threw them in one of his bags grabbed his car keys, and left the house. I heard the garage door opened, the car start, the garage door closing, and the car peeling out. After that I broke down crying. What have I just done? I been in love with him since I met him, and I told him to leave? God! But I wasn't just gonna call him, and beg for him to come back… no matter how much I want to.

"It's for the best."  
I told myself, and went to bed.

{Two weeks later}

It's been two weeks since the fight, and Naruto hadn't made any contact with me. Maybe he's with that Katy girl, or maybe he's with some new bitch throwing away everything we been through for a slut. Did I not do it enough with him? Is that why he's flirting with other girls? All I know is that I need him, I miss him, and I can't live without him. I took my cell, and started dialing his number when the doorbell rang.

'Who's that?'

I thought. I opened the door.

"Naruto?"

He looked up at me with regret filled eyes it broke my heart to see him that way.

"Sasuke… I… I'm sorry Sasuke the way I acted… no I should've… Sasuke please take me back I love you, and I promise I'll never any of that again."  
I stared at him a few seconds then reach out taking his hand in mine.

"I love you too."  
I said. He smiled at me then kissed me fully on the lips.

"Thank you Teme."

I love it when he calls me that it reminds me of when we first got together how everything so simple.

{Six weeks later}

Naruto came home with another number on his hand, and it was pissing me off! This was the eighth one in the past six weeks he promised he wouldn't do it again but it was lie.

"Sasuke what are you doing?"  
Naruto asked walking in the room. I grabbed most of my clothes from the drawers stuffing them into my suitcase.

"What does it look like I'm leaving you fuckin baster!"  
I shouted. He was shock for a moment then he was angry.

"No you not!"

He growled grabbing me by the arm. I punched him in the face making him fall back mostly from shock.

"Fuck off."  
I snarled. Grabbing my bag I headed to the front door.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto called. I slammed the door shut in his face he didn't come out. Getting in the car drove to Itachi's house.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?"

He asked noticing the tears that fell down my cheeks.

"Can I stay with you?"  
I asked through sobs. He nodded pulling me into a hug,

"Of course what happened?"  
I explained everything that I had told Suigetsu a while ago he was pissed.

"How dare he hurt my little sister!"  
I grabbed her wrist pulling back down to the couch.

"Itachi please just let it go."

"How can you just…? Fine."

She must've noticed how much I was hurting cause she really did let it go.

{One month later}

God being without Naruto hurts so bad if I didn't have Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Suigetsu I probably would've went back to Naruto the first week. Naruto had called so many times when I was alone I would answer them. He's tell me he's sorry, he misses me, and that he wants me back that he'll do anything.

"Itachi thanks for everything you done for me…"

"What do you mean?"  
He cut me off. He looked at me confused.

"Sasuke you're not really going back to him are you?"

Sasori asked holding his, and Deidara's two-month-old daughter. They been staying with Itachi trying to find a bigger place for their family.

"What!? Sasuke no way am I letting you…"

"Deidara I'll be alright he loves me, and I love him we can't be away like this anymore it's killing us… thank you so much for being there, and letting me stay with you Itachi."

"But…"

"If he does anything abusive at all come right back here understood?"

"Itachi!"

"I will. Thank you. I'll be ok Deidara."  
I said before walking out the door. Naruto was waiting for me outside in his car when he spotted me ran over to me.

"I missed you."  
He said connecting out forehead.

"I missed you to."

I said on the bridge of tears.

{Three months ago}

I slammed the door shut locking it so he couldn't get in.

"Sasuke opened the god damned fuckin door!"  
Naruto shouted. I held my sure to be sprained wrist to my chest.

"GO AWAY!"  
I screamed. He pounded on the door making it shake. I took my phone out of my pocket shakily.

"_Hello?"_

"Suigetsu? Suigetsu I need you right now Naruto he's… I don't know what's wrong he's pissed off for some reason, and, and he hit me… Suigetsu please I don't know who…"

"Sasuke open the fuckin door!"

"Please Suigetsu I can't think right now I freaking out! I'm scared…"  
I said the last part quietly.

"_Sasuke don't worry I'm on my way I'll be there right now."_

"Thank you Suigetsu."

I said hanging up. Naruto kept hitting the door shouting nasty things. I went to a corner in the room praying Suigetsu will be here soon. Naruto kicked the door opened marching in. He spotted me in the corner, and stalked towards me.

"Sasuke I told you to opened the damn door."

"Naruto why are you so…?"

He punched me in the face. Right under my eye making throbbed.

"Shut up already."

"Sasuke!?"

Suigetsu called from the living room.

"What is he doing here?"  
Naruto growled.

"Sasuke! Naruto get away from her."  
Suigetsu grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt forcing him away.

"Suigetsu…"

I whimpered. My wrist hurt so badly, and now my cheek hurts to. He kneeled down to my level checking my wrist.

"I think it's only sprain but we should take to the hospital to make sure."  
I nodded. He helped me up to my feet. I notice Naruto calmer now.

"Sasuke I…"  
I didn't want to hear I just walked out with Suigetsu right besides me. When we got to the hospital the doctor was able to take me in right away.

"It's sprained miss Uchiha I'm going to give you a cast to keep it straight, and some painkillers to help with the pain."

"Thank you."  
I said taking the orange bottle from him.

"How did you get yourself so banged up?"  
He asked. I bit my lip nervously. What should I tell him?

"Don't worry your safe you can tell me.

"I… I was mugged when I was walking to the parking lot to meet my friend. My… my friend found me, and rushed me here."

I lied I hope it was good enough. The doctor nodded.

"Well be careful ok."

"Yes sir."  
I said walking out of the room. Suigetsu was waiting for me outside with nothing but concern in his eyes.

"Are you ok?"  
I nodded.

"Just a sprain. Can you take me home now?"

I asked.

"Sasuke he hurt you why would you go back?"

"I love him Suigetsu, and I know he regrets it so please?"

I knew he didn't like it but what could he do?

"Alright… but if anything happens like this again call me ok?"

"I will."  
Suigetsu dropped me off we said good nights, and I went inside.

"Sasuke I'm sorry…"

"It's ok."  
I said wanting this night to be over with already. He picked me up bridal style, and carried me to bed.

"I love you Teme."

"I love you to."

{Two weeks later}

Naruto pinned me to the bed straddling my waist.

"I'm not letting you leave again."  
He growled. He took out some rope tying my wrist above my head to the headboard.

"Naruto let me the fuck go!"

I shouted struggling against the binds. He stared down at me with a nasty glare. I spit in his face breathing hard. He stared down at me with softer look. He leaned down kissing my lips lightly.

"Sasuke I love you more then anything."  
He said against my lips. All the anger I felt towards him was gone.

"I love you to."

He started humming but I couldn't tell what song his was singing. He started singing it next.

{But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me}

He was singing the song not rapping like Eminem. I stared up at him confused.

{Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though}

I struggled against the ropes again. Naruto leaned down giving me a kiss again.

{Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall  
Next time. There won't be no next time  
I apologize even though I know its lies}

I didn't get why Naruto was singing that song but there was a reason I know that. Again he leaned down kissing me again.

{I'm tired of the games…. I just want her back  
I know… I'm a liar}

He stopped reaching into his pocket he pulled something out. I stared wide eyes at him.

{If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed… and set this… house on fire}

He finished. He brought it next to our faces.

"Sasuke there's no way of this… heh… it's funny though you didn't get why people would stay in a relationship like this, and yet here we both are. Sasuke you, and I know no matter how much we want to get out of it we can't unless…"  
he let it hang. I knew he was right I tired to break it off, he cheated on me tell me didn't love me, and want to live with this new girl, I kick him out telling him never come back but he back begging for me to forgive him, and that he'll never do it again. Yeah like that ever lasted. We love each other, we hate each other, we bring the other pain, and happiness.

{On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright}

I sang tears falling freely down my cheeks.

"I agree."

I said. He took some papers from the bedside table ripping them to little pieces.

{Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
even angels have their wicked schemes}

That's what Naruto is he's my angel but every angle has a wicked side. He lit the little papers tossing them all over the room.

"Sing."  
He said kissing my neck.

{And you take that to new extremes  
but you'll always be my hero  
even though you've lost your mind}

"That what happened to me Sasuke? I lost my mind?"  
He asked against my neck. The flames caught onto the curtains, and the clothes that are on the ground.

"If it is then I lost my mind as well."  
I said. He undid the binds around my wrist. I rapped my arms around his neck looking him in the eyes.

{Just gonna stand there and… watch me… burn  
but that's all… right because I… like the way it

Hurts  
just gonna stand there and… hear me cry  
but that's all right because… I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh… I love the way you lie}

The fire grew bigger soon the whole room was engulfed in flames it surrounded the bed.

"I love you Naruto forever."  
He for the first time since I met him he smiled kindly at me.

"Same here Teme."

We kissed each other the fire moving in on us. I pulled away looking above us at the wall covered in ashes. I stood on my knees my index finger writing in the black dust. Naruto rapped his arms around my waist kissing my neck watching me write. When I was done I let Naruto pull me back down onto the bed. He held me close to his chest kissing the top of my head. I hissed in pain when the first of the flames licked my back. Itachi hissed next then we were both clenching each other in pain the fire hurt so bad.

"I… Love… you… Sasuke…"  
Naruto said through coughs.

"I… love… you… to…"  
I coughed. I felt dizzy from all the smoke, and sleepy now. We connected our lips one last time before everything went black for me.

{Itachi's POV}

Deidara was coming downstairs after putting little Lilly down for a nap when something fell in the hall. I stood up going to see what it was.

"What was that?"

She asked coming next to me.

"A picture fell."  
I told her. I picked it up seeing it was the one with Naruto holding Sasuke close to him. There was a crack in the middle of them.

"That's… weird."

Deidara said taking it from me. The nail I had put up was still in the wall. The phone rang.

"Hello?"  
Sasori answered while we picked up the broken glass.

"One sec. Itachi it's for you."

"Who is it?"  
I mouth.

"Police."

He mouth back.

"Hello this is Itachi."

I said.

"_Mr. Uchiha I am afraid to announced that your sister Sasuke was in a fire, and… she didn't make it along with Naruto Uzumaki. I am sorry for your lost. Please come to the station as soon as you can. Goodbye."_

"…Goodbye…"  
I said. I dropped the phone my eyes going blurry.

"Itachi what's wrong?"  
Deidara asked. I turned to her.

"S-S-Sasuke died… she… she… oh god!"

I put my hand on my mouth trying to stop from crying.

"It's going to be ok. It's ok."

Deidara said.  
My sister was dead in a house fire… if it was Naruto I will never forgive myself for letting her go back to him.

{Gaara's POV}

"Hey Lee I have a bad feeling."  
I said. Lee pulled me closer to him kissing my forehead.

"Like what?"  
He asked. I shrugged.

"Something's not right."  
I said. Something didn't feel right like something bad going to happen.

"I'm sure… what the?"

Lee said. The picture of Naruto, and Sasuke fell off the TV all of sudden. it fell no wind, nothing shook it, it just fell off, and broke.

"How did that happened?"

Lee asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know."

We were cleaning the mess up when the phone rang.

"Be right back."

I said.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Gaara no Sabaku?"  
_A guy asked on the other end.

"Yeah why?"  
I asked.

"_I'm sorry to tell you this but your friend Naruto Uzumaki had died in a house fire along with Sasuke Uchiha. Please come to the station when you get the chance. Again I am sorry for you lost."  
_The guy said then hung up. I put the phone down staring at the wall.

"Gaara who was that?"

Lee asked. I looked to him, and for the first time since my mother died when I younger I started to cry.

"Gaara?"  
Lee pulled me into a hug as I cried into his shoulder.

"Naruto he died… along with… Sasuke."  
I said. Lee held me close rocking us back, and forth trying to calm me.

"Naruto… Gaara I'm so sorry it'll be ok.

I knew he couldn't think of anything to say I had just lost my best friend.

'What happened?'

I thought.

{Normal POV}

Itachi called Suigetsu telling him the news, and that he had to go to the police station for answers. Suigetsu tagged along wanting to know what happened to his friend. When they got there they ran into Lee, and Gaara.

"So you heard?"  
Suigetsu asked. Gaara nodded sniffling.

"I'm sorry."  
He said. Itachi patted the red head's shoulder

"Thank you."

He said.

"Why are we here?"

Lee asked Suigetsu. He shrugged.

"Let's go see."  
He said.

"Were here for Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki."  
Itachi said to the desk lady. She nodded.

"Yes one second. Detective Brook their here."  
The lady said to a man walking by.

"This way."

He said. They followed him to his office.

"I am sorry for your lost today. But I want to ask a few questions."

"What kind of questions? My sister, and their best friends just died in a fire."

Itachi said upset.

"The fire wasn't an accent someone started, and I want to know you think would have started it."  
The four looked at each other. They were both most likely to do it so who would?

"We found this written above the bed they died on."  
Detective Brook said showing them a photo.

"Love the way you lie."

Gaara whispered. It clicked to everyone what happened.

"Naruto started, and Sasuke wrote this."  
Itachi said.

"Why would he do that?"  
The detective asked.

"They had a love hate relationship like the song."

Suigetsu explained.

"So they both died…?"

"Willing."

Gaara said burying his face Lee's shoulder.

"Thank you all for your time again sorry."  
Detective Brook said, and left.

"I hope they are both happy now."  
Gaara said staring at the photo. Itachi patted his shoulder again.

"I'm sure they both are now come on."  
He said leading them all out of the station.

Ok so if there's a different name in this story sorry cause it was really one about Itachi, and fem Gaara like I said in the last chapter. Now I have a poll up about which couples you read a fanfic about please take I love to see what gets the most. review please let me know what you think please!


End file.
